Slumber Party
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: It's Clare's birthday, and what does she want? A slumber party. One night full of spin the bottle, truth or dare, and a...half naked Eli? What more could she want?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own only my story!

A/N: Ha ha, funny how I got this idea, but I'm not really going to elaborate, it's not appropriate for your innocent little minds. This is a one-shot, but I will post a side story to it, it also being a one-shot. Reviews are GREAT! This is going to be a two-shot. As I was typing it, I realized that I didn't want it to be too long, so read, review, laugh, love, and enjoy!

I'm going to be rating this T! It's just for safety precautions!

* * *

Slumber Party

Summary: It's Clare's birthday, and what does she want? A slumber party. One night full of spin the bottle, truth or dare, and a...half naked Eli? What more could she want?

* * *

Chapter 1

"No."

"But-

"Clare I said no, that's my final word."

"But mom! That's what I want for my birthday!" Clare plead to her mother, who stood in front of her shaking her head, her arms were crossed across her chest. Clare said, "Please mom? Why can't I have my friends stay the night? It's only three people."

Helen sighed.

"Three people. Two boys, and one girl? Clare how will I know that this party won't get out of hand?" Helen said. Clare sighed. She said, "It won't get out of hand. We'll even sleep downstairs if you want." Clare made a puppy face and Helen sighed in defeat.

"All right, but there will be conditions." Helen said.

Clare smiled and said, "Anything."

"No sneaking out in the middle of the night, no loud music, no crazy truth or dare games, and absolutely NO going through the liquor cabinets. You kids these days are always doing some sort of illegal scheme." Helen walked beside Clare who squealed in excitement. She grabbed the house phone and dialed Alli's home phone number. She waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Alli!"

"Yes Clare?"

"My mom said yes!"

"Ah! Really?"

"Yes, I would love to talk more, but I have to call Eli and Adam and let them know. I'll see you tomorrow. By the way, bring a sleeping bag, and whatever movies you want, and well everything else that you know you should bring."

"Okay. Bye Clare."

Clare hung up, only to dial Adam's number next.

"Hello? Torress residence, Drew speaking."

"Hey Drew, it's Clare. Is Adam there?"

"No, he's at Eli's house."

"Okay thanks, bye."

Clare hung up the phone and dialed Eli's number next. She waited patiently for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eli."

"Hey Clare."

"I just wanted to call you and let you know that my mom said yes for tomorrow, would you tell Adam too?" Clare said.

"Yeah, okay. Is there something you want me to bring, besides your present?" Eli said. Clare smiled a little, and she soon said, "Anything you want. I'll talk to you later okay?" Clare hung up the phone as well as Eli. Clare was so excited for tomorrow, too excited to actually focus on anything else. She walked upstairs to her room, and grabbed her laptop, placing it in her lap. Clare signed into her FaceRange account.

_Happy birthday to me! Slumber party tomorrow, can't wait!_

Clare minimized her FaceRange window and started to surf the web.

_"Bling!"_

She checked her IM, noticing that no one had sent her one, but she had the alert picture up on the corner of her screen. She clicked on it and read the alert. _New status comments!_ Clare clicked on the green words and read her status comment, coming from Adam.

_Adam- HELL YES! Eli said: EPIC!_

Clare rolled her eyes.

Boys.

She continued to surf the web and would occasionally get new status comments from Alli, Adam, and Eli as well. She guessed that they were all excited for tomorrow. Who wouldn't be? Clare smiled at the thought of what is going to happen tomorrow. She closed out the websites and placed her laptop on her nightstand. Clare laid back on her bed and turned her T.V. on.

She moved her feet around, played with her hair, and sighed heavily.

"Ah! How can I even sit still if I'm too excited!" She said out loud, annoyed.

"I know. I'll go make me something to eat." Clare got up and she headed back downstairs. Clare walked into the kitchen and headed towards the pantry to find some ingredients to make something edible. She noticed that there was still some brownie mix left. She smiled and grabbed the half empty box. Clare placed it on the counter, walked to the fridge, and grabbed milk and eggs. She then walked back to the pantry and grabbed the vegetable oil.

Clare started to mix the igredients together and she soon poured it into a baking dish. She put it in the oven and went to the living room to watch T.V while her brownies baked.

"Clare, what are you making?" Helen walked into the living room and Clare smiled up at her.

"I'm baking brownies to keep my mind off of tomorrow. I'm really excited." Clare's smile grew bigger. Helen smiled at Clare. She pat her head and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. Clare flipped through the channels, and averted her gaze to her cellphone that was charging, and now buzzing on the nightstand next to the couch. Clare reached over and she grabbed her phone.

_Adam just left :(_  
_Eli_

Clare rolled her eyes and she typed her response.

.

Eli looked down at his phone and read Clare's response.

_I'm sorry. Is there something you want me to do?_  
_Clare_

Eli pressed his lips to a line and quickly typed his response, hoping Clare wouldn't deny.

.

Clare looked down at her phone and read Eli's response. Her face turned a little bit pink.

_Um, do you want to hang out? Or something?_  
_Eli_

She typed her response.

.

Eli looked down at his phone and swallowed the lump in his throat.

_Sure. You can come over if you want. I'm making brownies :)_  
_Clare_

Eli smiled a little. He quickly got dressed and he grabbed his keys. Eli walked out the front door of his house and he practically almost tripped walking down the three steps as he made his way to Morty. Eli climbed in and he turned the ignition on. He drove quickly to Clare's house. When he arrived he turned the ignition off and walked calmly to her front door. Before he could knock on it, Clare opened the door. She smiled at him while holding a bowl with chocolate icing inside.

"Hey." She greeted him with a small smile, a blush on her face. Eli walked inside and she closed the door behind her. He turned to her and dipped his finger inside the icing. Clare was about to protest, but just watching Eli lick the icing off his finger sent chills up and down her spine.

"It's good, but it might need something else." Eli said.

"Wh-what else could it need?" Clare stammered.

"Powdered sugar." He turned around and sat down on the couch. Helen walked out of her bedroom and did a doubletake, eyeing Eli.

"Hi Mrs. Edwards." Eli smiled faintly, hoping she doesn't kick him out.

"Hello Elijah. I thought you were coming over tomorrow." Helen stated. Clare said, "He is, but...his friend left and he wanted to hang out, so I inivted him over." Helen nodded and she walked into the kitchen, followed by Clare. Since the brownies were cooled, she poured the icing over them, and spread it out evenly. Then she topped them with mini chocolate chips and chopped hazel nuts.

"Self service!" Clare shouted from the kitchen as she cut the brownies in squares. Eli sighed. He got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen after he removed his shoes. Eli stood behind Clare and she handed him a small plate. Eli waited patiently for Clare to grab a brownie.

"I was going to get that one." He fake pouted.

"Too bad." Clare smirked at him and licked her thumb. She walked by Eli and sat down the couch. Eli looked for a big brownie, he soon found one and he placed it on his small plate. He walked to the living room and sat down next to Clare.

Eli took a bite out of the brownie and Clare looked over at him, hoping to get a good compliment from him. Eli licked the corner of his mouth and he glanced over at Clare. She smiled a little and Eli said, "I've had better." Clare frowned and she looked at the T.V. Eli was only joing, but looking at the look on her face brought a frown to his face as well. He said, "Clare, I was just kidding. Really, honestly this is by far the best brownie I've ever eatten."

Clare's frown lifted and she smiled. She took a bite of hers and didn't seem to feel that there was a small glob of icing on the corner of her lips. Eli said, "Clare, you got...some um, icing." He pointed at the corner of her lip. Clare blushed and she licked the icing away. She asked, "Is it gone?"

Eli wanted to tell her yes, but...he didn't.

"No, here, let me get it." Clare watched Eli move to her. Her face turned ten different shades of red as his face inched closer to hers.

_"What should I do?"_ Clare thought. Before she could even do anything, Eli had already placed his lips over hers. She felt his tongue lick her lower lip, and her blush darkened. Eli licked the corner of her mouth and pulled away. He smirked at her face and continued to eat his brownie.

"I-is it gone now?" She stammered, still a little bit dazed from what just happened.

"Yeah. It's gone." Eli soon finished his brownie as did Clare. She looked over at him and smiled a little. Her mom walked into the living room.

"Clare, I need to go out and buy some stuff for tomorrow. I'll be right back. No funny business between you two." She pointed at Eli and Clare and Clare waved her off. The house was now empty. There was an awkward silence. The only thing that was heard was the T.V. Clare made a popping sound with her mouth and Eli looked over at her.

He smirked at her, knowing all too well that she is nervous, especially since she was home alone with him. Eli said, "Are you okay Clare? I can leave if you want me to."

"No no..._I want you to stay_." Clare murmured the last bit of that sentence. Eli said, "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Clare hid her face behind her curly hair and said, "I want you...to stay." Eli smiled and moved closer to her. He absentmindedly wrapped his arm around her and Clare stiffened. She looked over at him and he stared into her blue eyes.

Clare cleared her throat and she looked away.

"Um...let's watch a movie." Clare said as she broke away from Eli. He watched her get up and she sprinted upstairs.

"Dammit. I fucking scared her." He muttered.

Eli waited patiently for Clare to come back downstairs. He got up and served himself another brownie. When Eli walked back into the living room, Clare was just coming downstairs. She said, "We're going to watch a chick flick, if you don't mind." Clare watched Eli's face, making sure he didn't grimace or give her an awkward stare. He only shrugged and sat on the couch. Clare smiled. She popped the DVD in and sat down next to Eli, not too close, but she didn't keep a great distance from him. Eli placed the plate on the coffee table.

He looked over at her and swallowed the lump in his throat. Eli stretched and did a fake yawn and his arm fell around Clare's shoulders. To his surprise, she didn't move away, only moved a bit closer to him. Eli sighed in relief.

"The Notebook?" Eli questioned.

"Yes. It's a great movie." Clare said with a smile on her face. Eli pressed his lips to a line. He didn't say anything afterwards. They continued to watch the movie, until Eli paused it. Clare began to protest.

"Eli! That's my favorite part!"

"Clare... I have something to tell you."

"Okay." Clare's eyebrow arched up.

"Um, before...when you had the icing on your lip, I kind of lied when you asked the first time if it was gone." Eli looked over at her and she blinked a few times. She said, "Then you...just did it to-

"Kiss you...well it wasn't really much of a kiss, but...well you know." Eli's eyes never left hers. Clare bit her bottom lip nervously. Eli leaned closer to her. He figured that he'd actually kiss her his time, not lick non existant icing off her lip. Clare's eyes slowly drifted shut, and Eli planted his lips over hers. He cupped her cheek and slowly slicked his tongue passed her teeth. Clare moaned softly and her hands found their way up to Eli's shoulders.

Eli wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body. He sucked and nibbled on her bottom lip. Clare moaned in her throat and her tongue started to play around with his. Eli pulled away for a brief second, the kissed her again. Clare snaked her hands into his hair and gripped tight, causing him to moan in the kiss.

"Ehem"

Clare and Eli pulled away.

"I thought I said no funny business." Helen tapped her foot on the floor.

"S-sorry." Clare blushed.

"I um, have to go anyway. We can finish this um, _movie_ tomorrow. Bye Clare." Eli grabbed his shoes and walked out of the house. Clare watched him leave and frowned. Helen said, "Oh, turn that frown upside down Clare. He'll be coming over tomorrow."

Clare smiled and sighed heavily.

She really couldn't wait for tomorrow now.

End of chapter 1

* * *

So? You like? The second chapter will be the last, and it will be much longer, and more exciting! Leave me a review and let me know what you think and if you want the next chappy!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own only my story!

A/N: You know, I had no idea how messed up the author's note was in the first chapter. I tend to be stupid sometimes... Anyway, thanks again for the reviews! I love you guys! Here's chapter two, as promised... well as you wanted? I don't know -.- Enjoy!

Some slight OOCness! There is going to be same sex kissing, no like? Too bad.

* * *

Slumber Party

Summary: It's Clare's birthday, and what does she want? A slumber party. One night full of spin the bottle, truth or dare, and a...half naked Eli? What more could she want?

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey mom!"

Clare ran downstairs, her hair is wrapped in a towel and she is in a fluffy pink robe. She asked, "Where are my new clothes?" Helen looked up from the magazine and said, "I put them on your bed Clare, if you weren't so excited and actually looked in your room, you would find them."

Clare ran back upstairs and she looked on her bed, wondering how she missed a pair of new hip hugger jeans, and a black and red flowered top that tied around the waist and showed a little bit of cleavage; it buttons down on the back.

She removed the robe and walked to the bathroom to dry herself off thoroughly. Clare reached into her drawers, grabbed some underwear and a bra. She quickly got dressed and bounced down the stairs. Her mother suggested that they go have a mother and daughter day before her friends came over.

"Oh, Clare you look so cute, besides the towel wrapped around your head." Helen laughed. Clare rolled her eyes. She removed the towel, and ruffled her hair. It's going to dry curly, so she didn't bother in fixing it- putting hair spray in or curlers.

"Are you ready?" Helen asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Clare grabbed her purse from the couch, and waited for her mother to grab the car keys and head out the front door. Clare climbed into the passenger's side of the car, and Helen climbed into the driver's side. She turned the ignition on.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Well, if you want we can go to the Dot and get a coffee."

"Clare, it's your day. What do YOU want to do." Helen corrected Clare, who smiled. Clare said, "Well, I wouldn't mind getting a coffee." Helen smiled. She drove towards the Dot and parked. Clare climbed out and they both walked inside. Helen and Clare sat in a booth and waited for Peter to attend to them.

Helen looked over at Clare. She smiled at how happy she looked. Probably because she turned 17 and is having her friends over. Helen smiled to herself and looked up.

"Good morning Mrs. Edwards." Peter greeted her.

"Morning Peter." She responded.

Clare smiled.

"Morning Clare." Peter smiled down at her.

"Good morning." Clare responded.

"What can I get you?"

"Yeah, I'll have a small coffee." Clare said. He wrote it down on his little pad, and looked over at Helen who shook her head, saying she didn't want anything. Clare kicked her feet back and forth under the table and looked down in her purse when she heard it buzzing. Clare reached inside and she took her phone out.

Clare smiled really wide, she had received a picture text from Adam, Alli, and Eli. It looked like they were all at Adam's house. Helen asked, "What did they say?" Clare showed her mother the picture and she smiled too. The picture was Adam, Alli, and Eli holding up a long poster that said Happy Birthday across it, and it was filled with pictures of all four of them.

Clare had her coffee placed in front of her and she smiled up at Peter, she took a sip and sighed.

"So Clare."

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Eli finally an item now?" Helen asked. Clare blinked a few times. She asked, "Um, why do you ask?" A blush soon made its way up to her face. Helen gave her an "are you serious" look. Clare sighed. She said, "I don't know. Yesterday was probably a one time thing. Eli is a real work of art mom." Clare shrugged her shoulders.

Helen frowned.

"Has he told you anything? Like dropped any hints on his affection towards you?"

"Affection mom?" Clare questioned.

"Clare. I'm old, not blind. I can tell when somebody likes someone. Eli likes you, and you like him. It's only a matter of time before he finally tells you how he really feels." Helen smiled at Clare and she took another sip of her coffee.

.  
.

The rest of the day, Clare and her mother went to the mall. Helen bought Clare two new shirts, a skirt, a pair of jeans, and a plaid black and red jacket with a fur hood. They drove home, and Clare started to call her friends over- it is a little bit after six p.m.

Clare walked upstairs to her room to place her bags full of new clothes on her bed. She changed into something a little bit more comfortable, and smiled when she heard loud screaming music. She walked to her window, and watched Eli and Adam get out of the hearse, both carrying a small baby blue birthday present bag, a bigger bag (full of their clothes), and a sleeping bag. The doorbell rang, and Clare stood upstairs, and heard the door opened.

"Clare! Your friends are here!" Helen shouted from the foot of the stairs.

Clare walked downstairs, and smiled at her friends while they handed her the small blue bags.

"Happy birthday." They both said.

"Thank you." Her smile grew wider.

Clare walked to the couch and she opened Adam's gift first. Inside the blue bag there was something wrapped in bright red wrapping paper. Clare opened it and said, "Oh my god! Thank you Adam."

"I know how much you like the Fortnight saga, so I thought I'd get you the last book." Adam smiled at her. Clare hugged her friend and she placed the book on the coffee table. She grabbed Eli's gift next and felt her heart rate pick up when she grabbed the rectangular box wrapped in black and blue striped wrapping paper. She looked up at Eli and he smiled softly at her.

Clare unwrapped it and opened the box, finding a black velvet rectangular box inside. Clare didn't dare to open it, but did, her jaw dropped.

"E-Eli! This is so...amazing!" Clare pulled the silver chain necklace out, with a diamond decorated key and small lock hanging off it. She said, "How...how did you get this?" Eli said, "I can't tell you." Adam whispered, "He's been saving money and he bought it yesterday."

"Adam!" Eli hissed.

"It's beautiful." Clare smiled softly. She put it on, and looked down at it. Eli said, "Um, there's something else inside." Clare blinked a few times and looked inside the bag. It was a card. Adam loomed over her, wanting to read it as well. Clare softly pushed Adam away and got up. There was a small silence in the room. The card was something hilarious; a cat with a party hat and twisted eyes. Clare laughed and opened it.

_Clare,_

_I saw that necklace, and it instantly reminded me of you. I hope you get the hint._

_Eli_

Clare smiled and turned around to look at Eli, he had his head hung low. Clare walked to him and she hugged him really tight. Eli returned the hug and they pulled away. Adam said, "Aww, kodak moment." Clare laughed and she got up from beside Eli. The doorbell rang. Clare walked to the door and was instantly greeted with a tight hug.

"Alli. I- I can't breath." Clare laughed.

"Sorry, oh... where did you get this?" Alli held the necklace and Clare said, "Eli gave it to me." Alli looked over Clare's shoulder and Eli smiled at her. Alli rolled her eyes. She lifted a pink bag, and Clare eyed it.

"Victoria's Secret?" Clare questioned.

"What?" Adam and Eli got up and circled around Clare. She looked nervously around her and Clare walked to the couch. Alli said, "Don't worry Clare, it's not lingerie or anything of the sort." Clare let out the breath she held and reached into the bag. She pulled out a box. Inside was a body spray collection of the product "Love Spell" (1)- it had body wash, and lotion, along with the spray. Clare smiled at Alli.

"I know how much you love this stuff, so I decided to be awesome and buy it for you. Happy birthday Clare." Alli hugged her friend.

"Okay. Now that we're all situated. Let's do something." Adam bounced softly up and down on the couch. Clare said, "Well, we can watch a movie?" She suggested. Eli, Adam, and Alli didn't seem to protest, so they all walked upstairs to Clare's room so they can choose something.

"I say we watch something funny." Adam said.

"Or a horror." Eli said.

"We're in St. Clare's house, do you think she owns a horror film Elijah." Alli teased. Clare rolled her eyes and Eli said, "I brought some movies if you guys want to check them out." Adam said, "Okay." Alli and Adam walked out of the room, Clare started to follow, but Eli stopped her. She looked up at him with curious blue eyes. Eli said, "Um... did you, um get the hint?"

_"Nice one Eli, studder in front of her."_ He thought.

"Yeah, I um, I think you should tell me though." Clare said.

Eli smirked crookedly. He sighed.

"Clare. I like you, like a lot, so um...," Eli sighed, "Sorry, I'm not really good at doing this." Clare smiled. She leaned up and kissed his lips gently. Clare pulled away and said, "Yes Eli." She knew what he was going to ask her, so seeing that his face was a little bit pink, she wasn't going to let him finish.

Eli smiled and before he could say anything, Alli shouted, "Guys! Quit swapping spit up there! We chose a movie!" Clare and Eli laughed and both walked downstairs, hand in hand. They sat down on the empty couch between the two recliners, that Adam and Alli sat in.

"What movie are we watching?" Clare asked.

"Halloween, the uh Rob Zombie version." Adam said.

"Oh..." Clare muttered. Eli wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. Clare brought her legs up and she leaned on him. Alli looked over at the two and watched Clare blush when Eli smiled down at her. She asked, "So what are you guys finally an item now?"

Clare slowly nodded.

"It's about time!" Adam shouted.

"Shh. The movie is starting." Clare said.

Eli rubbed his thumb back and forth over Clare's shoulder as he glued his lovely green eyes onto the T.V. screen. Clare reached up and she pulled Eli's off her shoulders, only to interlace their fingers together. Eli smiled, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Clare, honey what are you watching?" Helen walked in from the kitchen, eyeing the screen.

"Halloween, the Rob Zombie version." She responded.

"Clare, you know I don't like you watching those movies." Helen said, placing her hands on her hips. Clare said, "I know mom, but... I hardly get to watch what I want, so can't you make an exception today?" Helen sighed.

She looked down at Clare's hand and she smiled a little. Helen said, "Okay. I'm putting the candles on your cake, so when you guys have the chance, come into the kitchen." Adam paused the movie, and all four got up and walked into the kitchen.

They stood around her, with Clare of course in the middle, staring down at her red velvet cake with chocolate icing and bright red lettering. After they sang her happy birthday, Clare blew her candles out after making a wish.

"Okay. The ice-cream is in the fridge." Helen said as she started to cut pieces for everyone. Clare walked to the fridge and she pulled out the chocolate ice-cream. She walked back to the table after grabbing the scoop. Clare scooped some ice-cream on everybody's plate. They walked back to the living room and sat down in their places to eat.

"Clare, you have icing on the corner of your lip." Adam said as he turned to play the movie.

"Yeah, sure." Clare said.

"No, really Clare you do." Alli laughed.

"Mhmm." She smirked.

Eli reached over and wiped the icing away with his thumb, then licked it off. Clare's face turned red and she sighed. Eli laughed and spooned some ice-cream into his mouth, and of course, some had to fall on his shirt.

"Dammit!" He said loud.

"Language Mr. Goldsworthy!" Helen shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom." Eli responded.

Clare giggled and Eli said, "Yeah. I'm going to go change. Pause the movie." Adam sighed. He paused the movie, and watched Eli dig into his bag that he left sitting next to the door. Clare's face burned red when she watched Eli remove his shirt and pull on a black and grey long sleeved striped shirt. Alli looked over at Clare and mouthed "damn" Clare nodded and Eli walked back to sit next to Clare.

The movie continued on without interruptions. Clare and Alli would scream when necessary, and Eli would hold Clare close to him, making sure she doesn't fly off the couch. Adam said, "Okay. I'm kind of bored with this movie. Let's do something else."

"Clare. It's late, I'm going to be going to bed. Remember what I said, no crazy truth or dare games, no sneaking out, and no going through the liquor cabinets." Helen pointed at Clare, who nodded. She kissed the top of Clare's head and disappeared to in her room. Adam stopped the movie and whispered, "Time for crazy spin the bottle games." Alli smirked and Clare said, "But my mom said-

"No crazy TRUTH or DARE games Blue Eyes. There's a difference. Let's go upstairs." Eli said. Clare watched Adam and Eli walk upstairs to her room. Clare took the plates and threw them away. Alli said, "So you invited them to stay the night, because?"

"Because they're my friends. Now let's go before I change my mind."

As Alli and I walked upstairs, the door was immediately shut and locked.

"Hey!" Clare knocked on the door.

"Sorry Clare, I'm changing." Adam said.

"Well, where's Eli?" Clare asked. Adam said, "He went to the bathroom, he said he needed some pain killer or something." Clare blinked a few times, and walked to the bathroom down the hall. She knocked on the door, and opened it. Eli was standing in front of the open medicine cabinet. Clare said, "Need something?"

"Yeah. Do you have any Tylenol, or Advil, or something."

"Well, what do you need it for?" Clare crossed her arms across her chest and Eli pinned his eyebrows together. He said, "What else would I need them for? I have a headache." He fake pouted and Clare walked into the bathroom, she reached over Eli's shoulder and grabbed the small bottle of Tylenol. She opened it and handed Eli one. Clare put it back and walked out of the bathroom as Eli filled the cup on the counter with water. He popped the pill into his mouth and chugged it down.

Clare and Eli walked into the room, and found Adam and Alli on the floor with an empty green champagne bottle in between them. Adam said, "Okay, you guys played spin the bottle before right?" Clare blushed when all nodded, except for her.

"Clare, you've never played?" Alli asked, as she took her seat next to her- Eli sat down beside her, and next to Adam. Clare shook her head again and blushed. Adam said, "Okay, it doesn't matter. The rules are simple, spin the bottle, whoever it lands on, you have to kiss them." Clare nodded.

"Alright Machismo, you go first."

"Wait!" Clare exclaimed.

"What?"

"Kiss as in... kiss _kiss_, or just a chaste kiss?"

"Let's make it interresting," Adam smirked, "Kiss _kiss_."

Clare muttered, "Why did I even bother in asking." Alli laughed, and placed a hand on Clare's shoulder. Everybody watched the green bottle spin (Adam spun) and as it came to a stop, the girls laughed, hard. Eli looked over at Adam and blinked a few times. Adam tried not to laugh. Alli said, "Come on you two. Time to exchange spit." Eli sighed and he moved closer to Adam. Clare blushed and watched her boyfriend kiss her best friend. She didn't mind, because it was just a game, and rules are rules. When they pulled away they stared awkwardly at the bottle sitting between the four of them.

"E-Eli your spin." Adam stammered.

Clare couldn't help but laugh.

Adam's face was completely priceless. Eli said, "Clare quit laughing so I can kiss you." Clare looked over at Eli and was caught off guard when he crushed his lips over hers. His tongue moved along her lower lip and dove into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for ten seconds before Eli pulled away. Clare cleared her throat and spun the bottle, surprising, everybody laughed at where it was pointing, the nightstand.

"I refuse to kiss the nightstand." Clare said.

"You don't have to. Just spin again." Alli said.

Clare spun again, and this time it landed on herself. Clare arched and eyebrow, and Alli started whistling and poked the neck of the bottle, it turned to Adam. Clare's mouth fell open and Adam cleared his throat. Clare moved over to Adam, and licked her bottom lip. Just the thought that she was going to kiss Adam made her face turn more red than normal. Adam is her friend, best friend to be exact, and this was just too overbearing for her. Clare pushed her thoughts aside, and she quickly slammed her lips over his. They kissed for five seconds, and pulled away.

Clare's face was so cute, which was hidden behind her bouncy curly hair.

"Adam, your spin again." Eli said.

"Y-yeah." He stammered again.

The game lasted for a good ten minutes, with crazy combinations of kissing, like Adam and Alli, Clare and Alli, and Alli and Eli. Adam said, "Let's play truth or dare." Clare said, "No, my mom said no truth or dare games." Alli said, "Clare, your mom is sleeping, live a little. It's your birthday." Clare pressed her lips to a line and sighed. She said, "Fine." Eli said, "Cool. I get to go first. Alli, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She smirked, feeling a little bit too proud that she chose dare. Adam and Clare were both thinking the same thing. She's fucked. Who would choose Dare when Eli asks? It's Eli for crying out loud. The King of pranks, sarcasm, and probably crazy dares.

"I dare you to streak down the road, screaming 'I feel the wind'."

Alli's mouth dropped.

"Consequence." She said.

"Same dare, only bare chested (2)."

Clare and Adam were rolling on the floor, laughing hard. Alli sighed. She got up and walked down the stares. The three walked to Clare's balcony, and Alli soon exited the house. They giggled, watching her remove her shirt and bra. Alli looked up at the three in the balcony and shot us the bird. She stood in the lighting of the empty street and began to run. She screamed as loud as possible, "I feel the wind!" Dogs started barking, and a few lights turned on in the other houses. Eli laughed so hard that tears streamed down his face. Clare and Adam laughed as well, but felt kind of bad, because they knew that Eli was going to get it. Alli walked into the house after grabbing her shirt and bra.

She stormed upstairs, and smirked devilishly.

When she entered the room, she had already pulled her bra on, but left her shirt off. Alli had brought her bag upstairs, and she tossed it on Clare's bed. She reached inside and glared at the three who giggled behind her while she pulled out a t-shirt and shorts. As Alli got dressed in front of them, she asked, "Eli truth or dare."

"Uh, dare."

"I dare you to remove an article of clothing whenever someone says the word, 'what'."

"What was the dare?" Adam asked.

"Yeah what was it?" Clare asked.

Eli stared at the two and he had already removed his socks.

"Truth or dare Adam." Eli asked.

"Truth." Adam said, taking a mental note not to asnwer dare when Eli was asking. Eli said, "Have you ever fantasized about a girl, if so then who?" Adam's face turned beet red. He said, "Yes, and um... I fantasized about Clare." Alli and Eli switched glances between Adam and Clare, both were red and their heads hung low. Alli said, "That's... really uh, cute? Aw Adam." Adam brought his legs up to his chest and buried his head in his knees. He now thought what would've of happened if he chose dare.

"Okay, um, Clare truth or dare."

"What?" She asked.

Eli sighed. He pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him in his black skinny jeans.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to... bite Eli's neck, hard." Adam looked over at Eli, noticing the look he gave him. Adam had remembered that he and Eli had a conversation a while back about Eli mentioning he liked to be bitten. Clare blinked a few times. Her eyebrows furrowed and Alli said, "Oh, this should be hot." Clare looked over at her and Alli shrugged, smiling. Clare moved next to Eli and swallowed hard. She inched her lips towards his neck, and started by softly kissing it. Eli stiffened, and bit back the urge to moan when Clare sunk her teeth onto his flesh. He clenched his fist and swallowed hard when she moved away.

"I hate you Adam." Eli muttered.

"What?" Adam asked.

Alli and Clare watched Eli as he removed his pants, leaving himself in black silk boxers. Alli looked over at Clare who blushed. The dark skinned girl only smirked, loving the fact that she just made it possible for Clare to see her crush, well boyfriend, almost fully naked in her room.

"Truth or dare Alli." Clare said.

"Truth."

"Who was the best kisser in this room?" Clare asked. The three watched Alli ponder her answer. She scratched the back of her head and finally admited, "Eli." Adam laughed. He said, "I'm so telling Drew."

"No! No you can't." Alli plead.

"I'm just kidding." Adam said in between fits of laughter.

"Eli truth or dare?"

"Truth." He responded fast. Alli tapped her knee, trying to think of a good question for him. Alli seeked revenge, since Eli made her run down the road half naked, scaring dogs, and probably having the cops called on her. So her mission was to embarrass the hell out of him.

"Have you ever fantasized about Clare? If so, when was the last time?"

IF SO?

Eli laughed and his face turned slightly pink. He cleared his throat and said, "Define fantasize." Alli chewed on the inside of her bottom lip and she said, "Uh, sex you retard." Eli laughed sarcastically at her. He said, "Yes I have fantasized having sex with Clare, and last time was... before I came over today." Clare's face turned so red that she felt light headed. Adam said, "Maybe we should stop this game. It's getting a little too exciting." Nobody seemed to ubject, so Alli asked, "What do we do now?"

"Well, I am kind of tired. It's almost twelve." Clare said.

"Yeah. Me too. Are we sleeping up here? Or..." Eli's sentence drifted off, and Clare said, "No, we have to sleep downstairs. So um, Eli I suggest you get dressed." Clare couldn't help but eye his toned body, and she thought, "I have a hot boyfriend."

"Okay. I call the couch!" Adam ran downstairs and Alli screamed, "Too bad Adam!" Clare and Eli were left alone in the room, staring awkwardly at each other.

"S-so, um... yeah. Great game." She playfully punched his shoulder and Eli smirked at her. He got up and dug into his bag, reaching inside and pulling out a t-shirt. He slipped it on and turned to Clare who was standing dazed behind him. Eli walked up to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Clare looked up at him and smiled a little.

Eli kissed her forehead and they pulled away. Clare said, "Help me get some blankets for you guys. Seeing as you doorknobs (3) didn't bring any." Eli shrugged his shoulders and he followed Clare to the end of the hall. She opened the closet and pulled out a few blankets, and extra pillows. She handed Eli the blankets, which he could hardly see over, and Clare carried the pillows.

"Watch your step Eli." Clare said behind her as she walked downstairs.

Eli sighed. He slowly made his way downstairs, and sighed in relief that he didn't fall downstairs. Clare said, "You guys do know that this couch pulls out into a bed. We can all sleep on it if you want." Eli laughed and said, "Of course St. Clare would want to sleep in one bed with other people. So like her." Clare turned and glared at her. Adam said, "I have no problem with it, I refuse really to sleep on a recliner or the floor, I'll wake up crankier than ever."

"More than you are now?" Alli questioned.

"Okay you guys, that's enough. Help me pull the bed out." Clare removed the cushions of the couch, and she reached inside the couch, and grabbed the iron bars. Alli helped her while the boys sat down and watched. Clare said, "Eli can you move the coffee table back please?" Eli got up and he grabbed the small coffee table as Alli and Clare placed the bed down. Clare moved the sheets onto the bed and all four climbed in.

"I say we watch a movie." Adam said.

"If I watch a movie now, I'll fall asleep." Clare said with a yawn.

"Okay fine." Adam climbed on the corner of the couch, with Alli slipping next to him, then Clare, then Eli. The lights were soon turned off, and they just continued talking.

"Hey guys." Clare said.

"Yeah?" They all answered in unison.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever." She yawned again.

"No problem, just wait till we throw Eli's birthday. He's been wanting someone to bust out of his cake for a while now." Adam said. Alli laughed and she said, "Anyone in particular?"

"Well, she has curly hair and blue eyes." Eli said.

"Who, me?" Clare questioned, almost in slight anger. Just the thought of busting out of a cake in flimsy lingerie and covered in icing for Elijah Goldsworthy sent her anger emotion in a frenzy.

"No, Carmen Electra. She's amazing." Eli sighed.

"Ew." Adam muttered.

"You and me both." Alli laughed.

They jumped when they heard someone slamming the wall behind them.

"Will you guys keep it down in there!" Helen shouted.

They all laughed.

"Happy birthday Clare." They all said.

End!

* * *

Well, I didn't like the way this chapter turned out :( I hope it didn't bore you -.- Anyway, ehh, the after effects? Maybe I should post a one-shot :) That will be awesome neh? Leave me a review and let me know what you like of this chapter!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-

(1) Love Spell: Greatest fragrance at Victoria's Secret! Well, in my opinion at least.

(2) Running down the street half naked: I had to do that once, and well the cops were called at my friend's party and were questioned people, wondering if they have seen someone streaking down the road. Ha ha, great party.

(3) Doorknobs: I tend to call people doorknobs every now and then. I figured Clare should too XD


End file.
